


La fame di Camilla.

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Italy, Love, Prose Poem, Real Life, Slice of Life, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalla storia: "Adrièn aveva visto il mondo,<br/>Camilla s'era limitata a vedere il muro di mattoni rossi difronte la finestra di camera sua e il gatto nero che ci faceva su le fusa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

 

I

* * *

 

Le strade deserte, illuminate solo da pochi lampioni  
e di macchine ce n'erano altrettanto poche,  proprio come piaceva a lei.  
 Finestrini abbassati e la musica soffusa.   
Canticchiava, Camilla, con la gamba sinistra in allerta  
e la destra piegata, ché la quarta mica le bastava e di marce poteva sceglierne altre due.   
Guidava quella notte, da sola, come piaceva a lei,  
 con mille sogni caldi sulla pelle  
e negli occhi altrettante stelle.   
La fame non la sentiva, s'era saziata di sorrisi e birra,    
ma l'emicrania le faceva pesare gli occhi  
e a casa non ci voleva tornare.   
  
Guidava, Camilla, e intanto cantava  
anche se nessuno la sentiva.  
 Cantava d'un amore bello,  d'uno andato perso,   
e di un terzo morto sul nascere.   
  
Camilla cantava e le chiavi tintinnavano sul sedile del passeggero.   
No, a casa non l'aspettava nessuno e non ci voleva tornare.    
Sarebbe andata a letto da sola, niente carezze, niente baci sulla fronte,  
niente buonanotte sussurrati.

   
_A Camilla mancava l'amore_. 

  
Guidava ancora e alla fine tornò a casa.   
L'Aulin non le era mai parso così buono e il cuscino mai così soffice.   
Si perse Camilla,  tra un sogno e l'altro,  perse la strada  
e non tornò finché il sole non le scaldò le gambe nude.  
 E pianse,  l'amore che voleva di giorno non c'era.   
_Sorgeva il sole e lui se ne andava_. 

 

 


	2. II

 

II

* * *

 

Era di smeraldo Camilla,

partendo dagli occhi.

La potevi vedere,

la luce verde che emanavano ogni sera,

quando nei sogni si perdeva,

quando la luna le carezzava la pelle candida,

salendo dalle gambe sottili

ai morbidi fianchi,

per poi distendersi

tre la curve dei seni e l'incavo delle clavicole.

Brillavano gli smeraldi che aveva per occhi

e le brillava il volto incorniciato dai capelli di grano.

Candida era, come le lenzuola da cui le piaceva essere avvolta.  
  
Profumava Camilla,

di fragola e lampone,

di mare, d'amore,

d'estati calde e di terre lontane.

 

Ballava tra i fiori di campo, al tramonto,

quando il cielo era rosa e arancione,

quando le nuvole sembravano zucchero filato.

Si muoveva sinuosa tra gli steli lunghi dei papaveri,

e gli alberi di ciliegio in fiore.

 

 

A Camilla piaceva il mare,

immergersi nelle onde di cristallo blu

nell'ora in cui l'orizzonte è irriconoscibile,

quando acqua ed il cielo sembrano confluire.   
  
Poi tornava a casa, quando il buio imperversava,

quando i mostri più paurosi uscivano dai letti e dagli armadi.

Le faceva paura qualsiasi cosa fosse scura,

viveva di luce, lei, e di colori brillanti.

 

Camilla si perdeva tra le parole nere delle pagine consunte,

di libri riletti e riletti,

di emozioni che mai una volta le avevano fatto del male.

Sapeva che una volta girata l'ultima pagina,

nessuno dei personaggi di cui aveva letto, l'avrebbe abbandonata.

E questo era l'unico amore che le bastava. 

 

 


	3. III

#  III  
 

* * *

  
  
Camilla viveva nel suo mondo bianco,  
d'unicorni e lune piene.  
La realtà non le piaceva,  
visto la fine che aveva fatto.  
Tanti sogni sulla pelle che aveva deciso di chiudere a chiave nel cassetto,  
il mondo non le era mai parso così lontano e la luna mai così spenta.  
Camilla non s'accorgeva di niente,  
mentre si muoveva sinuosa tra i tavoli del bar.  
Tra un servizio e l'altro le si spegneva il cervello,  
ma il sorriso no,  
quello nessuno mai glielo avrebbe spento.  
  
A lui piaceva quel sorriso,  
il modo in cui le si incurvavano le labbra color pesca.  
Gli piaceva la camicia piegata fino ai gomiti,  
gli piacevano i tatuaggi sulle sue braccia candide  
e il modo in cui tirava di lato i capelli,  
lasciando scoperto il collo.  
  
Bologna quella notte era più calda del solito,  
e non se l'era mai sentita così dentro.  
  
La vedeva, Camilla, sotto il lampione, con la sigaretta.  
La vedeva e l'amava da lontano,  
ché lo sapeva lui, nei suoi sogni non c'era spazio per l'amore.  
Eppure Camilla, per lei avrebbe amato un'ultima volta.  
  
Camilla, quanto la desiderava, Camilla,  
come l'acqua,  
come l'aria.  
era il suo oceano, Camilla,  
il suo oceano personale.  
  
Era ancora lì, sotto la luce gialla del lampione,  
come la prima volta che s'erano conosciuti.  
  
«Non preoccuparti per me, non è la prima volta.»  
«Sono le tre e le strade sono vuote.»  
«Con un po' di musica si risolve tutto.»  
«Sicura di conoscere bene la strada?»  
«Sono solo quattro isolati, Bologna la conosco.»  
  
Era una brava bugiarda,  
nascondeva tutto Camilla,  
dietro un sorriso di cui ci si poteva solo innamorare.  
Lui l'aveva lasciata andare a casa da sola,  
ed era rimasto sotto al lampione ancora un po',  
per sentire il profumo che aveva lasciato lì.  
  
Sapeva di fiori di campo, Camilla,  
sapeva d'amore,  
di colazioni al letto e di baci ripetuti.  
Sapeva di tristezza, Camilla, la prima sera che s'erano conosciuti.


	4. IV

# IV  
 

* * *

  
Adrièn era lì accanto a lei,  
che l'abbracciava come se avesse potuto sfuggirgli dalle mani,  
e non sapeva che Camilla sarebbe sgusciata via da quell'abbraccio caldo.  
Poi l'aveva raggiunta,  
non quella sera,  
sei mesi dopo.  
  
Camilla stava sempre sotto lo stesso lampione,  
dopo il lavoro,  
e a lui amarla da lontano iniziò a non bastare più.  
  
Camilla fumava sempre la stessa sigaretta,  
nelle notti umide e calde di Bologna,  
  
  
Adrièn l'aveva sognata spesso,  
dopo il loro primo incontro.  
Adrièn l'aveva amata spesso,  
dopo il primo loro incontro.  
  
Si stava bene lì,  
con i corpi caldi avvolti nelle lenzuola.  
C'era profumo di mare nel letto di Adrièn,  
e Camilla si chiese se forse era lui che profumava di grandi viaggi e d'acqua marina.  
Aveva gli occhi dolci, Adrièn, quanto quelli di Camilla,  
ma la sapevano molto più lunga.  
  
Adrièn aveva visto il mondo,  
Camilla s'era limitata a vedere il muro di mattoni rossi difronte la finestra di camera sua e il gatto nero che ci faceva su le fusa.  
  
Fu delicata,  
sulle labbra sottili gli lasciò un bacio che sapeva di addii prematuri,  
e le mani gliele strinse come se avesse saputo che non le avrebbe più riviste.  
  
Quelle mani le avevano esplorato il corpo,  
in quella notte calda di Bologna,  
le avevano accarezzato le insenature dei fianchi e le curve del seno.  
Sotto quelle mani s'era sentita rinascere, Camilla,  
sotto quelle labbra c'aveva trovato l'amore.  
  
Uscì,  
dall'appartamento di Adrièn,  
lasciandogli sul frigo un post-it.  
  
«Sai di terre inesplorate e di mari mai solcati.»  
  
Non si sentiva abbastanza,  
Adrièn quel post-it non lo tolse mai dal frigo.  
Fu la prima mattina in cui partire per un viaggio non gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
Camilla glielo aveva strappato senza indugi,  
quel cuore dai mille colori del mondo,  
ma sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.  
  
A Camilla il mondo piaceva,  
anche quello che le aveva fatto assaggiare. 


	5. V

#  V

* * *

“Poi me la farai provare?”  
“Cosa, Camilla adorata? L'erba che mi hanno venduto due ore fa?  
E' già finita, mi dispiace.”  
  
Non ci riusciva,  
Camilla andava oltre tutto.  
Oltre i suoi viaggi,  
oltre lo stereotipo d'amore,  
oltre l'Heineken che gli portava sempre  
quando andava a trovarla al solito bar.  
  
“L'Olanda.”  
“Avresti potuto provarla tu stessa.”  
  
Piangeva Camilla,  
in quella fredda notte di Dicembre.  
Il gatto non era passato sul muro di mattoni,  
la luna non brillava come doveva.  
Il suo mondo fatato era crollato,  
il suo mondo adorato era lontano.  
  
“Adrièn.”  
“Camilla.”  
  
“Camilla, cara.”  
“Adrièn, tesoro.”  
  
“Manchi.”  
“Più del dovuto.”  
“Più dell'immaginabile.”  
“Tra un tulipano e un tramonto mozzafiato mancano i tuoi capelli biondi.”  
  
  
Adrièn lo aveva immaginato quella sera di molto tempo fa,  
Camilla se ne sarebbe andata prima del suo risveglio.  
Non ci era rimasto male nel trovare il letto vuoto.  
Se l'era andata a riprendere,  
quella stessa mattina  
e non aveva dovuto impiegare troppo tempo.  
  
“Non posso salvarti, Camilla.”  
Gli rispose con un singhiozzo.  
  
L'aveva trovata rannicchiata sulle le scale,  
quella stessa mattina,  
non era neanche riuscita ad allontanarsi dall'appartamento.  
  
“Devi farlo da sola. Esci da quel mondo, ed entra in questo, quello vero, quello in cui amerei di nuovo per te.”  
Le aveva alzato il mento con l'indice  
e spostato dietro le orecchie i capelli di grano  
bagnati dalle lacrime.  
  
“Camilla, le favole non esistono.”  
“ Ma tu si.”  
  
E s'erano sfiorati le labbra,  
mentre il sole riscaldava Bologna,  
mentre per Camilla s'apriva un mondo  
e per Adrièn il mare era in tempesta.  
  
“Dammi la mano.”  
Gliela baciò, punto per punto, e la strinse.  
L'aveva sentita, lei, che gli dava il bacio d'addio,  
mentre lui voleva solo stringerla un altro po'.  
  
“Non sei riuscita neanche ad uscire.”  
L'aiutò ad alzarsi,  
mentre lei era ancora in silenzio,  
spalle basse e corpo tremante.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Sussurrò flebile,  
come se avesse davvero colpe.  
Camilla di colpe non ne aveva  
e non le avrebbe avute mai.  
L'abbracciò, Adrièn,  
poi le baciò ogni centimetro del viso.  
  
Tornarono tra le lenzuola,  
in un mondo di cui Camilla era terrorizzata,  
fatto di solide realtà,  
che ai sogni tanto spazio non lasciavano. 


End file.
